1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery apparatus, a delivery method, a terminal device, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for delivering different pieces of content depending on users have recently been disclosed. For example, a technique for creating an advertising creative based on one of a plurality of templates has been provided.
Such a conventional technology is, however, not quite capable of delivering content suitable for a user. The reason why the technology is not quite capable of delivering suitable content is that it is not always possible to prepare a template that is suitable for every user.